Homecoming, and Vacation, Do Exist
by ZannkokuTennsi
Summary: Even Gods get vacation, right? A lighthearted post-season story about Homura and Goddess Madoka's summer vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Mitakihara Middle School  
**Student A "Will you be available next week?"  
Student B "Sorry, I'll still be at home then."  
Student A "Returning home? So will that guy be coming back?"  
Ribbon Homura thought,  
_From today, the summer vacation starts…  
__Everyone seems happy, aren't they…  
__They all seem to intend to play with friends every day  
__Friends...__  
_

* * *

Madoka "I want to erase all witches before they were born"

* * *

_Was there ever a world where I ever spent summer vacation with that girl?  
__…  
__I get the feeling this has been the only thing on my mind lately.  
__… Let's just go back home now._

* * *

**Homu Home**  
Ka-cha!  
_Was the door unlocked? Perhaps I forgot to lock it.  
_Homura "I'm back, Madoka…"  
_Even though I know there won't be a reply…  
_Madokami "Ah, welcome back"  
Homura "…"

Homura "No good, I'm even seeing illusions now"  
Madokami "No, no"

"I'm not an illusion"  
"Eh!? Are you really here?"  
"Yes"

* * *

"Are you really Madoka?"  
"I'm Madoka"  
"But you should have become a mere concept in a higher plane, and disappeared as a human…"  
"That's right, but starting from today, I can go back to being a human at least for a little while"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Even for us beings of the higher plane, we still have summer vacation"  
"… I don't get it"  
"Is that so?"  
"But I'm happy"  
"Me too"

"Welcome back"  
"It's good to be back, Homura-chan"

* * *

"But, since it's been a while, what if you were to go to your family?"  
"No, I immediately went there, but…"  
"You already went?"  
"I was mistaken as someone suspicious…"  
"Ah"  
"Papa seems to have called the police, saying 'there's a cosplay girl with wings staying in front of the house'"  
"Because you went there with that appearance as is, wasn't it?"  
"I was guided away. All the way to the police station."  
"The law of police, right?"  
"Although I fled to here"  
"You fled!?"  
"It's okay, it's okay. Because I erased their memories. With a godly poke in the forehead."  
"… You've become really bold, haven't you?

* * *

"So then you came here to my home"  
"Yes"  
"So, how long will you be here?"  
"If possible, if I can freeload here all summer, it'd be…"  
"Hah…"  
"N-, no good?"  
"I won't allow any freeloaders in my home"  
"I see…"

"But living together would be fine. In fact, I'd gladly welcome it"  
"Eh? But what's the difference?"  
"Whether there's love or not."  
"Homura-chan**/ / /**"

* * *

"It's not good for much, but use this home as you wish"  
"Thanks"  
"So, let's buy all the things needed for daily living"  
"Ah, that's alright because I can use magic to send all my belongings from the world of gods"  
"I-, is that so?"  
"Here!"

"…"  
"What do you think? It's quite convenient being a god, isn't it?"  
"That is true… but is all this necessary for daily living?"  
"Yes, the minimum I need"  
"The minimum, even though there's all these chairs?"  
"? Yes?"  
"I don't understand"  
"Eh, even when I was a human, I had these in my room, you know?"  
"… I guess I shouldn't worry about this"

* * *

"Anyways, it is noon, isn't it?"  
"Madoka, do you get hungry?"  
"I'm half human when I come here, so I do get hungry"  
"Then, let's eat together"  
"I'll make Homura's favorite"  
"Would that be fine?"  
"Since I was allowed to live together, I'll at least do this"  
"Then, please"

* * *

"Connecting the heart" (singing)  
Homura thought,  
_She can make bread and cake too, right?  
__Even though she said she'd make my favorite, does she know what that would be…?  
_"In order to protect" (singing)  
Homura Thought,  
_What do I even like in the first place…  
__Eh?  
__If I think about it, I don't remember anything other than hospital food!  
_"Okay, now I'll just have to cook it"

* * *

**After a while**  
"I made it"  
"What did you make?"  
"A hand-made CalorieMate. It's your favorite, right?"  
"Oy"  
"What is it?"  
"Why CalorieMate!? And why hand-made!"  
"Ah, would it have been better if it was an original one made by Otsuka Pharmaceutical?"  
"That's not the problem. Just, how did you know that I liked CalorieMate…"  
"Somehow"  
"By 'somehow'…"

Homura blushes  
"Teeheehee, your body is being honest, isn't it?"  
"Well, you made it, so thank you, I'll take it"  
"That's right. It's noon after all"

* * *

"Let's dig in"  
"I'll eat too"

Homura "..."  
Madoka "..."  
"… It's really delicious, isn't it?"  
"Because I looked through all the recipes in the entire universe, past and future"  
"If I had one desire, I would have liked it if you actually looked into what I liked"  
"Well, Homura-chan, you like CalorieMate, right?"  
"As I said, how do you know that!?"  
"Just somehow"

* * *

"That was delicious"  
"It was no big deal. So then, I'll wash the dishes"  
"Yes please"  
"Prayer to the heavens!"

"…"  
"Okay, now that's over"  
"What was that?"  
"Magic for removing filth and dirtiness. It can also purify Soul Jams"  
"… What were grief seeds again?

* * *

"By the way, did you just say 'Soul J"**a**"m'?"  
"What is it?"  
"It was a mistake and you meant to say 'Soul Jem," right?"  
"There's no way a god can make a mistake"  
"No, but even so"  
"Homura-chan"  
"Mnn?"  
"Can I make a godly poke to your forehead?"  
"Let's do homework before fully enjoying this summer vacation!

* * *

"So then, I'll be doing homework from now"  
"Yes, you're quite diligent, aren't you?"  
"I also want to get it over with as quickly as possible and then play with you, Madoka as much as possible"  
"Wehihihi/ / /"  
"To begin, I'll start with languages"  
"Do your best. Call me if there's something you don't know"  
"Thank you"

* * *

**One hour later**  
"Umm…."  
"Is there something you don't know?"  
"How the writer of this novel felt…"  
"Ryunosuke Akutagawa's feelings at that time? I'll go ask him myself" Zip  
"Hey wa-…"

Zip  
"He said it was because 'my stomach ached'"  
"That will definitely not be the right answer, will it…

* * *

"I finally finished it…"  
"Good job"  
"As expected, I'm tired"  
"Even so, human bodies tire so easily, don't they? I'm a bit tired too"  
"Sorry for making you help me"  
"No, it's alright. It actually feels refreshing feeling this fatigue the first time in a while"  
"In a while?"  
"It's been 13842986543 years since then. That time, I was quite tired"  
"When was that!?"  
"When the universe was created, and the big bang happened"  
"Ah…

* * *

"I feel tired because of everything so far, so I'll be taking a nap"  
"Okay"  
"If you go anywhere, please leave a letter for me"  
"Yes, then, have a good rest"

* * *

"Wehihi, should I play a prank on her by going outside without leaving a letter?  
"How will she respond?

"It'll probably make her cry really badly…

"Okay, let's not do that  
"So, let's go see Homura-chan's sleeping face"

* * *

"Mado… ka… zzz"  
Madokami "Her sleeping face is cute  
"Her hair is also beautiful"  
Homura "Mnnn  
"Yes…."  
Madokami "She seems a bit hot right now  
"I'll fan her with my wings, then"  
Homura "Zzz"  
Madokami "Even so, looking at someone sleep makes you feel sleepy, doesn't it"

* * *

Madokami "zzz"  
Homura "zzz"

* * *

**4 o'clock (?)**  
Homura "zzz …. Yes, I slept well"  
Madokami "Wehihihi… zzz"  
Homura "...  
"When I wasn't aware, Madoka seems to have started to pleasantly sleep beside me…  
"By the way, what time is it?  
"The clock, the clock... Ah, it's still 4 o'clock  
"There still time before I go on my demon-hunting business as usual"  
"Fwah… Homura-chan, good morn… zzzz"  
"Though you said 'good morn,' it's evening now"

* * *

"But, it's dawn according to the clock in my stomach"  
"Why are you still so sleepy… if you don't get up, night will soon come"  
"There's no way a god can make a mistake, you know"  
"Speaking of which, it's awfully cool…  
"Could it really be!?"  
Clock: AM 4:00  
Homura "…"

* * *

"See"  
"… Did I just sleep for half the day?"  
"Yes, you were really out of energy"  
"But you also slept like that, right?"  
"Hey, hey! I did lots of various things too!"  
"Various…?"  
"Various is various."  
"Can you explain it a little more concretely?"  
"After half of the day, I recovered my stamina and removed my fatigue by closing my eyes, and then…"  
"… in other words, you were also sleeping the entire time, right?"

* * *

"By the way, you were speaking of demon-hunting a little back…"  
"I completely neglected it"  
"Of course"  
"I got tons of mail from Kyoko and Mami"  
"I sent a reply to them a while ago saying 'I slept together with a goddess for half the day. Sorreh Teeheehee' so it'll be alright"  
"Hey wait a little"  
"Mnn?"  
"… Were you always this free-spirited?"  
"Because I became a god"  
"Please have a little prudence"  
"Eh"  
"I'll need to send an apology and an amending mail to those two"

* * *

"Okay, I'll be going to take a bath"  
"Yes"  
"While I'm in there, please don't play around with my cell phone"  
"Yes?"  
"What is it?"  
"Homura-chan, are you telling me to wait for you while you're in the bath?"  
"Yes"  
"Even though we're finally living together?"  
"Yes, but… ah!"  
"You finally noticed"  
"I'm sorry. You wanted to go first, right?"  
"No!"

* * *

Madokami "Living together + bathtub + us two girls is a simple math problem! You'd know the answer, right!?"  
Homura "Are you talking about which one is now on duty for cleaning the bathtub?"  
"What are you talking about that for!?"  
"I really thought hard about this, but…"  
"… Okay, it's alright"  
"Really?"  
"I'll go in first!"  
"? Take it easy"

* * *

**Undressing place**  
"It's the first bath in a while, so I wanted to go in with Homura-chan…  
"How could she not notice even when I said this much?  
"Or perhaps she could have actually noticed…  
"… That can't be possible"

* * *

**Bathroom**  
"Huuh/ / /  
"This feels good, Homura-chan  
"'Doesn't it, Madoka'  
"Wash my back  
"'I'll wash your entire body, in addition to your back'  
"Hey! Homura-chan/ / / Stop, it's ticklish/ / /  
"'Even when you say stop…'

"It feels empty pretending like this…"

* * *

Madokami "So, I guess I should wash myself now"  
"Then, I'll wash your entire body, in addition to your back"  
"Be gentle/ / / …. Homura-chan!?"  
"Yes?"  
"When did you!?"  
"Did you want me to come in with you? So I came"  
"Did you actually know?"  
"Of course I would"  
"I… see"  
"What is it? Was it that unexpected?"  
"Because… when did you notice?"

* * *

"Since you said, 'Homura-chan, are you telling me to wait for you while you're in the bath?'"  
"Eh"  
"It was a bit scary when you really believed me when I pretended not to notice, and made a face as if you were about to turn into a witch"  
Madokami "..."  
"But it became more and more interesting…"  
Madokami "..."  
"I had to desperately hold in my laughter when you gave out that addition problem"  
Madokami "... / / /"  
"Thanks to that, I was able to again see how cute you are, Madoka"  
Madokami "..."

* * *

"… you"  
"Eh?"  
"I'll haunt you!"  
"Haunt, not curse?"  
"This is sacrilege against a god! I can't allow it! Ultimate punishment!"  
"Your face is dreadful, but I don't feel any intensity because of the sponge in your hands and the bathtub"  
"Be quiet already! As for what started this, Homura-chan…"

Bang

"Hiih!"  
THINK ABOUT WHAT TIME IT IS, BE QUIET ALREADY

"… A wall bang, right?"  
"That's right"  
"That the first time I heard one…"  
"Um, this place is an apartment complex, so do pay attention to the sound"

* * *

"… I've calmed down already"  
"That's good"  
"I don't want another wall bang. It was quite scary"  
"A wall bang can calm down a god's haunting, right?"

"Now I'll wash my body"  
"Then, come here a bit more"  
"Fweh?"  
"Did I say earlier that I'll wash your whole body?"  
"That's right, you did. So please"

* * *

"Even so, your skin is quite beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Teeheehee, Homura-chan, yours is really white and pretty"  
"Although it has abnormally bad complexion…"  
"Abnormally? Although I think your skin is more springy"  
"Hey, don't bump into my cheeks/ / /"  
"It's really easy to rub cheeks with your cheeks, Homura-chan"  
"How did you know of that"  
"Somehow"  
"That again….

* * *

"I finished washing you back, so turn this way"  
"Okay"  
"I'm still able to wash you even if you don't come this close, you know?"  
"We're facing each other, so I'll wash you too, Homura-chan"

"What is it?"  
"… You seem familiar with this, aren't you?"  
"Since you've washed me a whole lot before"  
"Ah"  
"Did you perhaps imagine something strange?"  
"N-, no"  
"Hmmm"

* * *

"So I finished washing your body"  
"Now there's just the hair, right?"  
"It seems like quite a big task to wash your hair, isn't it, Madoka?"  
"It is, because it is now longer than yours, Homura-chan"

"We're finally all immersed in the bath…"  
"Quite some time has passed, hasn't it?"  
"Because a certain somebody was angry enough to cause somebody to bang the wall in the early morning"  
"Teeheehee"

* * *

"Even so"  
"Mnn?"  
"Even though we're middle school, why is it that we both still take baths?"  
"Buildings and furniture in Mitakihara are quite strange, aren't they? They are really unusual in size"  
"Well, although this house itself is really unusual"  
"But because of that, I was able to go in the bath with you, Homura-chan"  
"Madoka/ / /"  
"I'm really happy. There really aren't a lot of gods from the same era on the other side"  
"This is new to me to, since I've always been in the hospital"

"Also, Homura-chan, your chest size is the same as mine, so I don't have to feel inferior"  
"…"

* * *

"Hey, your gem is turning dark!"  
"… I have no more hope in this world"  
"You give up too soon!"  
"I think I've fallen into despair and will turn into a witch now… Madoka, come quickly to break my soul gem…"  
"Who are you talking to? Madoka is right here!?"  
"Madoka… quickly…"  
"It's alright, it'll grow bigger until October 26! Okay?!"

"…"  
"Oh?"  
"… Really?"  
"Yes, really (although I really don't know yet…)"

* * *

**Just out the bath**  
Madokami "That felt good"  
Homura "If I had to say it, it was fun"  
"It's great to sometimes go in the bath and make a ruckus like that, right?"  
"Although for the neighbors, it's a nuisance in the early morning"  
"We already ate breakfast, but it's still before 6 o'clock, right?"  
"It's like an old person's way of life, isn't it?"

"… By the way, Homura-chan. Do you have time right now?"  
"I do, but what is it?"  
"Let's go out. Because there's a little something on my mind."  
"? I guess it's alright…"

* * *

End chapter!  
What do you guys think? I did put in the names for a few lines when I thought that it might be a little confusing about who was speaking it, but generally it follows the rule that if there was a closing quotation mark, it switches speaker. Even so, I'm a bit worried that it might get confusing who is speaking which line, so please do tell me if it is clear enough or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Below an overhead structure**  
Homura "This place is..."  
"The place where you practiced with your golf club after the first time you went back in time"  
"What are we going to do here?"  
"Special training in bows and arrows"  
"You will?"  
"No, for you"  
"I'm happy for your consideration, but I don't really need any special training"  
"Really?"  
"Eh"

* * *

"Do you really have good mastery of bows and arrows, Homura-chan?"  
"... Eh"  
"Then why is it that a while ago, that you additionally prepared a time bomb for going demon hunting?"  
"...Because I had extra"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really"  
"It's okay not to put on a display, you know?"  
"..."

* * *

"I'm sorry. I actually am not really that good at using one"  
"As I thought"  
"Well I'm not exactly that good at handling one"  
"That would be natural. You did suddenly change your weapon after the world was changed, right?"  
"Sometimes, I rely on some of the guns I have remaining"  
"But you really don't have any bullets left, right?"  
"Ah... yes..."  
"Then, your only choice is to practice bows and arrows together with me, right?"  
"Thanks, for accompanying me on that"  
"It's fine, it's fine. I can do this much, at least"

* * *

"Then, let's start the special training quickly. I left an empty can on the other side, so shoot at it"  
"It's quite far, but at least..."

Schhwaff! Schhwaff...

"I did it"  
"You missed"  
"Eh, didn't I shoot the empty can properly?"  
"What are you saying, Homura-chan?"

"You need to hit the pull tab"  
"..."

* * *

"Are you joking?"  
"I'm not joking. You need to at least be able to do this much"  
"This is going to be difficult..."  
"Also, you spent too much time aiming"  
"Ah, okay"

"Okay? First, raise your left hand"  
"I raised it"  
"Concentrate some magic power in your right hand, and take out an arrow"  
"I took one out" _Madoka's magic power is ridiculously large...  
_"And then, while amplifying your magic power, pull your arrow"  
"Alright"

* * *

"You can't just use all your strength like that"  
"Like this?"  
"No, not like that... do it one more time"  
"Understood"

**――――――  
――**

"Like this?"  
"No! One more time!"  
"Eh-"

* * *

**After a few hours**  
Homura "Hah hah hah hah"  
Madokami "Alright, should we rest for a little?"  
"No!"  
"Then, should we do it just one more time?"  
"This time for sure...  
"I'll hit it!"

Whoosh! Katoon!

Madokami "Oh!? You hit it?"  
Homura "Hah, hah, I hit it... the pull tab"

* * *

"You really hit it. You're amazing!"  
"Because of your help"  
"Wehihihi"  
"By the way..."  
"Mnn?"  
"What did you mean by 'really'?"  
"Eh!? Not anything in particular. Yes"  
"Hmmm"

"It's not like I was thinking about pointing out an impossible target and making you practice forever!"  
"Oy, hey!"

* * *

"B-, but, you made great progress. And all at once"  
"Well, that is true..."  
"You'll be able to use Spread Arrow soon enough"  
"Will I be able to do that well?"  
"Perhaps you might even be able to use Shooting Star in that time..."  
"The Earth will be destroyed"  
"Ah, I guess that's so"

"But, I do want to become able to use Spread Arrow"  
"Yes, that was very useful when I used it before. It also homes in on the enemy by itself"  
"Can you really call that an arrow? It's not a mini-missile, right?"  
"If I shoot it from a bow, anything is an arrow"

* * *

Homura "I'll be noon soon, so what will we do then?"  
Madokami "I know some place where we can eat delicious cooking, so let's go there"  
"... I'm somehow getting a bad feeling about this"  
"Why is that?"  
"When you said 'some place where we can eat delicious cooking' rather than 'store' or 'restaurant,' it was already seemed really strange"  
"... You're really sharp"  
"It'll be Mami's home, right?"  
"I guess I accidentally spilled it out"  
"It's alright. I've already made a decision"  
"Okay, okay"

* * *

**――――――  
―― **

Madokami "By the way, which way are you heading?"  
Homura "It's a secret"  
"Ehh"  
"But it's a place where you can eat something you really like"  
"?"

* * *

**Kaname House**  
Homura "Here"  
Madokami "..."  
"Why are you so stiff? We're going in"  
"Hey, wait a little"  
"Wait for what?"  
"I'm still being reported"  
"I'll say you're my friend, so it's alright"  
"But even so..."  
"Ding dong!

* * *

Tomohisa "Who is it?"  
"It is Akemi"  
"I'll go open it now"

Gacha!  
Tomohisa "Ah, it was quite hot, wasn't it?"  
Madokami "..."  
"Eh... you are...?"  
Homura "My apologies. I brought a friend a long"  
"... what kind of friend? I get the feeling I caught sight of her yesterday..."  
Madokami "Ah, umm..."

* * *

Homura "This girl is your eldest child from a parallel world, and now has a job as a god"  
Madokami "..."  
Tomohisa "Yes?"  
Homura "It also seems like she created this universe"  
Tomohisa "Is that really true?"  
Homura "Yes, the truth"  
Tomohisa "Well, what about asking Madoka about this..."  
Madokami "It's the truth... really"

Tomohisa "Well anyways, come in, you two"  
Thought Madokami, _eh..._  
Tomohisa "If you can get some water and salt in some place cool, you'll be able to clear out your head then"  
Thought Madokami, _he thinks I have a heat stroke!_

* * *

Homura "Excuse me for coming in..."  
Madokami "Just... excuse me..."  
Tomohisa "Sit down a little. I'll bring you something to drink"

Homura "Seems like we were able to come in normally, right?"  
Madokami "It's probably just because he thought he couldn't just leave an ill person be"  
"But the result was alright, right? Would it have been better for you to have been reported to the police, Madoka?"  
"Stop that already"

* * *

Madokami "Even so, this feels quite nostalgic"  
Homura "The house?"  
"The house too, but also papa"  
"... Even so, it doesn't seem like he remembers you, Madoka, right?"  
"What are you saying? Miracles do exist"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Eh!? You didn't notice?"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Teeheehee, it's alright"  
"?"

* * *

Tomohisa "I brought something to drink"  
Homura "Thank you as always"  
Madokami "So delicious"  
Tomohisa "It might be a little salty, but please drink"  
Madokami "Okaaay"  
Homura "..."

* * *

Tomohisa "Back to what we were talking about before, this girl is a god?"  
Homura "Yes"  
Madokami "Although I was originally human"  
Tomohisa "Well I didn't ask what your name was yet, but how should I call you?"  
Madokami "Madoka. But a while ago at the front door, you called me 'Madoka' didn't you?"

Tomohisa "Ahahaha... what a nice joke... what?"

Homura "Speaking of which..."  
Madokami "Wehihihi"

* * *

Tomohisa "Eh? ? ? How? ? ? ? ?"  
Madokami "I believed you'd at least remember a little, papa"  
Tomohisa "Can you slow down a little?"  
Homura "I guess this would be something anyone would be confused about"  
Tomohisa "So Madoka was originally human"  
Madokami "Yes, until my second year of middle school"  
"And was my daughter while human"  
Madokami "Yes"

Tomohisa "... there are lots of things that ring a bell"  
Homura "Eh..."  
Madokami "As I thought, there is still some memory remaining"

* * *

Tomohisa "Tatsuya, come here"  
Tatsuya "Papaa"  
"... Mnn?"  
"Is it lunch yet?"  
"Eh? Is that time already!? Sorry, I'll make something right now, so just wait a little  
"You two haven't had lunch yet either, right?"  
Homura "Ehh"  
"Would you like to have something? It's about time for a meal anyways"  
Madokami "Yes"  
Homura "I'll help"  
Tomohisa "Thank you as always. Umm, Madoka-chan, would you be able to play with Tatsuya?"  
Madokami "Leave it to me, since I'm used to it"

* * *

Madokami "Teeheehee"  
Tatsuya "Teeheehee"

Tonton!

Homura "By the way they laugh, you can feel that they're related by blood, right?"  
Tomohisa "Yes, completely"

Madokami "Drawing pictures? You've gotten good, haven't you?"  
Tatsuya "I wanna get, better"  
"Yeesssss... this time, I'll bring Picasso along for you"  
"I did it!"

Juuu!  
Homura and Tomohisa, "..."

* * *

Tomohisa "It's done"  
Tatsuya "Looks delicious. Aaaaannnn"  
Madokami "Hey, we need to say 'itadakimasu (let's eat)' before eating"  
"Okay, itadakimasu (let's eat)"  
"Itadakimasu. Ah, what nostalgic taste"  
Tomohisa "Great"  
Madokami "Ah, I really like this flavoring"  
"Because I somehow knew you liked it, wasn't it?"  
Homura "Food after special training is the best"  
Tatsuya "Big sis Homura, amazing!"

* * *

Tomohisa "Madoka-chan, how old are you? The same year as Homura?"  
Madokami "Yes"  
"Then, you're 11 years older than Tatsuya, right?"  
Homura "But her real age is over 13.7 billion years"  
Tomohisa "Eh..."  
Madokami "For Homura-chan, if you add in all the time in those time loops, you'd be an adult, right?"  
Tomohisa "Eh? Eh?"  
Homura "Speaking of that, that's right"

Tomohisa "I'll pretend I never heard any of this..."

* * *

Homura "Gochisousama (That was a great meal)"  
Tomohisa "Osomatsusama (It was no big deal)"  
Madokami "Gochisousama"  
Tomohisa "... somehow, when Madoka says 'gochisousama,' it just feels fitting"  
Madokami "Wehihihi"

Tomohisa "I'll prepare something to drink, so please feel at home as you please"  
Homura "Understo-!?"  
Madokami "... It has come, hasn't it?"  
Tomohisa "What is it?"  
Homura "I'm sorry, some urgent business has suddenly come up" as the door closes  
Tomohisa "Is that... so"

* * *

Batan!  
Homura "Why did a demon reaction appear now of all times!"  
Madokami "Even though it felt good to be lazy a little"  
"Well, let's just hunt it down quickly"  
"Okay, I'll leave it to you"  
"... Eh?"  
"What is it? Why are you gaping so much?"  
"Madoka, are you not going to go demon hunting too?"  
"That's right. Or actually, I can't attack them"  
"Why?"  
"If I go so far as to even interfere with demons in this world, that elder god who has affairs all the time will get angry at me"  
"Is that so..."  
"It's alright! Since you did some special training..."  
"That's right, okay"  
"Look, the crowd of demons is just ahead"

* * *

I predict this story to have 5 chapters in total, although if I can squeeze things in, I might finish it in 4... I'll have to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Mami "Hey, Akemi-san. You woke up properly this time, didn't you?"  
Homura "Sorry for yesterday"  
Kyoko "Move your hand before moving your mouth"  
Homura "Okay okay"  
Madokami "Do your best, Homura-chan"

Kyoko "... Who are you?"  
Homura "Madok..."  
Madokami "The goddess that she slept with for half the day"  
Homura "..."

* * *

Mami "Hmmm..."  
Homura "... Could you not look at me with eyes as if you were looking at a disappointing child?"  
Kyoko "Of course I'd make fun of you for coming to demon extermination along with someone in a wedding dress calling herself goddess"  
Homura "She is also tentatively a magical girl"  
Mami "Eh? A new magical girl? That's the first time I heard of this"  
Madokami "I am definitely a magical girl, but I can't attack demons. So do your best, everyone"  
Homura "Hey..."  
Kyoko "As I thought, this is quite something to make fun of"  
Homura "There's lots of circumstances I'm in"  
Madokami "That's right"

* * *

Homura "Even so, there's lots of them today, aren't there?"  
Mami "Really, there's no end to them"  
Homura "Some magic that could have an area of effect would be nice, wouldn't it?"  
Kyoko "Homura, a while ago you were only shooting arrows, but what about those bombs as always? Did you forget?"  
Homura "I didn't bring them"  
Madokami "So now she mainly fights using bows and arrows"  
Kyoko "Would that be alright...?"  
Homura "I trained extra hard, so it should be alright"

* * *

**After a while**  
Homura "Kuh..."  
Madokami "Are you alright? I'll heal you right away"  
Mami, Kyoko "..."

Mami "It is certainly true that her accuracy has gone up a whole lot since last time"  
Madokami "She hit all the time, right?"  
Kyoko "But because she is now more accurate, she can't cover her lack of raw power"  
Madokami "Perhaps the problem might be a lack of magic power?"  
Mami "Perhaps so"  
Kyoko "Homura, can't you put more magic power in your arrows?"  
Homura "If I do any more than this, I can't keep my soul gem as is"  
Madokami "Yes..."

* * *

Madokami "Homura-chan, let's go back home and rest for now. Can you stand?"  
Homura "... Somehow"  
"You still seem to be staggering a little. Sit down a little"  
"Like this?"  
"Yes, good"  
"Hey, stop carrying me bridal-style/ / /"  
"So then, pardon us for leaving first" Basaaa!

Mami "... They flew away, didn't they?"  
Kyoko "In the end, who was that person?"  
"Umm... a goddess?"  
"Certainly, her magic power was amazing, but... she was?"  
"It was certainly far from what we would imagine a goddess would be like, isn't it?"  
"Even though we only met with her, she seemed overly familiar with us"  
"But it didn't feel uncomfortable... don't you think so too?"  
"Yeah. A really strange fellow."

* * *

Bassa bassa  
Homura "I can walk now, so let me down already!"  
Madokami "You're injured, so you don't have to try to be that thoughtful"  
"In the first place, why are you choosing to fly?"  
"Eh? Because it looks cooler this way, right?"  
"If it's for that reason, please don't fly so high that even a magical would instantly die from falling"  
"It's alright. Even if you die, Homura, I'll just revive you"  
"Stop that"

"Okay, we now arrived at Homu home"  
"That was scary"

* * *

Madokami "Okay, now that you've recovered, let's think of a countermeasure"  
Homura "For what?"  
"Your lack of power"  
"Ah..."  
"As it is right now, your lack of power would of course present difficulties"  
"How about using together with bombs..."  
"No, you can't"  
"..."

Homura "Why do you fuss so much about bows and arrows?"  
"Because I like bows and arrows"  
"Haaa..."  
Madokami "..."  
Homura "Eh!? Is that the only reason!?"  
"Yes?"

* * *

Madokami "And besides, what kind of magical girl uses bombs in the first place?"  
"I used them from the beginning, so I didn't question it"  
"Well question it a little"  
"But even when you talk about compensating for my lack of power other than with bombs..."  
"Mami-san first used only ribbons to fight"  
"Yeah, that is true"  
"Homura, surely there will be something that would be good for you to do"  
"Okay..."

Homura "!"  
Madokami "Did an idea float in your head?"  
"If I tipped my arrows with bombs..."  
"Rejected! !"  
"If I put some rocket engine on the back of my arrows to increase their speed and penetration..."  
"Rejected! ! ! !"

* * *

**After a while**  
Homura "If I put the arrow tips in a bottle of sulfuric acid..."  
"Do demons dissolve in sulfuric acid?"  
"Guh..."

Madokami "Okay, that's enough"  
"But..."  
"Now that it's like this, we'll use the last resort"  
"Last resort? Was there such a thing?"  
"Although I'm not sure if it'll be successful or not"  
"Umm, that sounds scary"  
"It's alright. If it's successful, all of your firepower stats will be multiplied several times"  
"That sounds even scarier"

* * *

Homura "It looks like it's started to get dark outside"  
"It seems like we talked for quite a while, haven't we?"  
"Because, Madoka, you kept on rejecting my suggestions"  
"Eh... it was because of me?"  
"I"m just joking"  
"Enough/ / /"  
"I thank you for thinking this through seriously"  
"But I thought too much, that I'm hungry now"  
"Me too"  
"Anyways, let's now temporarily end the talk about how to increase your firepower and eat dinner"  
"Eh"  
"How about boiling some somen?"  
"That would be good"  
"Ah, that's right"  
"What is it?"  
"Don't peek while I'm cooking! !"  
"Eh, okay"

* * *

**Kitchen**  
Madokami "Umm... if I do this...  
Madokami "And put it on the plate like this... okay, it's done  
Madokami "This looks like somen... right?  
Madokami "In the first place, would it be alright for a human to eat this?  
Madokami "...  
Madokami "Well, it'll turn out one way or the other  
Madokami "Besides, I'm a god, so it'll surely be alright"

* * *

Madokami "I finished"  
"It seems like you took quite a while, haven't you?"  
"A little... okay, this is your portion, Homura-chan"  
"Ah? But I thought somen was something served on a large plate"  
"Wehihi..."

Homura "Itadakimasu (let's dig in)"  
Madokami "Itadaikima~su"  
Homura "!"  
Madokami "What is it?"  
Homura "Is it just me? ... I thought I saw the somen shine for an instant..."  
Madokami_ Oh no, she's gonna find out..._ "What are you saying? You must be tired"  
Homura "... That is true"  
Madokami "..."  
Homura "Mnn..."  
Madokami "!"  
Homura "It was finely cooled and delicious"

* * *

Madokami "It was delicious?"  
"Yes?"  
"Heh..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing"

Homura "Gochisousama"  
"Gochisousama"  
"Let's go to the bath quickly and sleep early"  
"Okay"

* * *

**Next morning**  
Pipipipipipi  
Homura "..."  
Madokami "Just... five more minutes..."

Basaaa  
Homura "Mnn?  
Homura "I thought I saw something white...  
Homura "...  
Homura "Perhaps it's just me. I'll just need to wash my face to wake myself up..."

* * *

**Washroom**  
Jabujabu  
Homura _Why is it? My body has been feeling strange since yesterday...  
As if magic power has been welling up in my body...  
Speaking of which, that somen did shine a little, right?  
... Was something done to me?  
_Basaa  
_I'll ask the goddess about this_  
Basabasaa!  
_This "basabasa" sound is quite loud, isn't it?_  
"Madoka, please stop spreading your wings inside"

Madokami "..."  
"Eh? It wasn't you? Then what the heck was that sound?"  
Basabasa!  
"Homura-chan... there's a really white wing growing out of your back..."  
"Eh!?"  
Basabasa!  
Homura "..."

* * *

Madokami "Umm... it fits you, right?"  
"... Madoka, what did you put in my somen yesterday!?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's no way somen would shine by itself! !"  
"Hii-"  
"Answer me!"  
"Okay, I'll talk. So calm down"  
"Tell me all about it"

"Umm... what I told you yesterday was somen was actually..."  
"What the heck was it?"  
"It was actually a thread of fate"  
"Yes?"  
"It was the thing itself, a thread of fate"  
"..."

* * *

Madokami "It just came to mind, that by putting a thread of fate directly in your body, it might increase your magic power..."  
"'It came to mind' you say"  
"So I put the threads of fate I collected from other magical girls into some noodle soup and added condiments, and served it for dinner"  
"You didn't think of putting your own fate into noodle soup, did you?"  
"Teeheehee..."  
"So? How much is my magic power now?"  
"The most prominent since the dawn of history"  
"Really enormous, isn't it?" Basabasa!  
"... You're angry, aren't you?"  
"Of course"  
"I'm sorry"  
"..."

Homura "But it's alright"  
"Eh?"  
"Because you did it for me"  
"Ah, well..."  
"You did it too forcibly, but I'll thank for this"

* * *

Homura "More importantly, what do I do with these wings?"  
"In my case, if I suppress my magic power for an instant, it'll draw back"  
"Okay, I'll try"  
Fuh...  
Homura "It drew back"  
"Rather than draw back, it disappeared, right?"

Homura "We still haven't had breakfast yet, right?"  
"Ah"  
"Eh?"  
"Your clothing was ripped"  
"Where?"  
"On your back, where the wings are coming out"  
"Ah..."

* * *

Madokami "Your wings come out even when you haven't transformed, right?"  
"That's accidental discharge of my magic power, isn't it?"  
"You'll get used to it soon. Since you did actually draw it back"  
"I'll be careful"

Homura "By the way, what will we do with the ripped clothing?"  
"Lend it to me. I'll send it over and fix it"  
"You'd be able to do that, right?"  
"I know someone who is very good at sewing"  
"Someone from the handicraft club?"  
"No. But she's a good girl with a lot of respect and affection"  
"Eeh, I'd like to meet her"  
"But she thinks the exact opposite was as you, Homura-chan, so it's better if you didn't"  
"Is that so..."

* * *

Madokami "Now that we've finished eating breakfast, what will you do now?"  
"Homework"  
"Very diligent, aren't you? What are you doing now?"  
"I still have astronomical observation, geology, and some other things left to do"  
"Astronomical observation? Then..."  
"Eh? Eh?"

Madokami "Okay, use this"  
"Why did you take off your dress? ?"  
"Look closely. On the other side of this dress, is outer space"  
"Ah"  
"With this, you can even do astronomical observation even while it's noon"  
"Th, thank you/ / / /"

* * *

Sketch sketch  
Homura "There are a lot of stars..."  
"Homura-chan, this star can't be seen from Earth, so you don't need to sketch it"  
"I see"  
"Also, this star hasn't been discovered yet, so erase this one as well"  
"Eh, by the way, where is Vega?"  
"This one"  
Sketch sketch

QB stares, "..."

* * *

**Mami's home**  
QB "I'm back"  
Mami "Welcome back. How was Akemi-san? Did she properly return home?"  
"Do you want to hear?"  
"Eh, did something happen?"  
"While she was in her underwear, she was doing something while burying her face in a dress"  
"Eh?"  
"There was also a pink-haired girl there, and she was also burying her face in it"  
Mami "..."  
QB "I don't get it either"

Mami "Maybe it's because of her injury yesterday?"  
QB "Well there have been precedents where people with injuries to their head have done strange things"  
"I'll send her an email"

* * *

The cell phone ringtone rings out, _the promise we exchanged, I'll never forget it  
_Madokami "Your cell phone is ringing"  
"Okay. Don't just go answering it yourself"  
"I won't do that anymore"  
"From Mami" as she opens the mail

Homura "..." as noises sound from the phone as she scrolled down  
"Homura-chan?"  
"What do you think... of this... khh..."  
"Let me see"

* * *

To: Akemi Homura  
From: Tomoe Mami  
Sub: (untitled)

Is your head injury okay?

* * *

Madokami "Eh!? This mail was from Mami, right! ! ?"  
"If you let out such a voice again, someone will bang on the wall again..."  
"This is definitely, teehee... wrong, wehihi..."  
"Perhaps a memory from a past life?"  
"Something like 'I think she got Mami-ed in a dream'?" [See note 1 at the end of the chapter]  
"Hey... stop that..."

Madokami "So, if you don't send a reply quickly..."  
"No good, my hands are shaking so much, I can't press on this well"  
"Should I press it?"  
"P-, please"  
"So with 'My head is all fine'..."  
"Instead, my stomach is hurting"  
"Sent!"

* * *

**Mami's home**  
Music is playing in the background, _Solti ola i, amaliche cantia masa estia_  
QB "Mami, it seems like you got a reply"  
Mami "Was she alright?"

To: Tomoe Mami  
From: Akemi Homura  
Sub: I am a Goddess in the HomuHomu sect! [See note 2]

My head and body are properly connected  
In fact, I am uninjured  
You too, please be careful as well

Mami "?"  
QB "?"

* * *

Homura "What have I been doing since morning?"  
Madokami "You tired yourself out laughing"  
Hyunn!  
Madokami "Ah, the clothing has arrived"  
"Already!?"  
"It's fixed up beautifully, isn't it?"  
"Truly"

Homura "So how was it fixed? From how ripped up it was before"  
"She's really skillful, isn't she?"  
"Truly"  
"She was a girl who always made stuffed animals of Kyuubey"  
"Eh?"  
"She was a girl who really liked Kyuubey. She even imitated Kyuubey when she became a witch" [See note 3]  
"... She sure does think the opposite way I do"

* * *

**After a while**  
Madokami "!"  
Homura "!"  
"It's a demon"  
Mami (Akemi-san. It's very close to your house...)  
Homura "Eh, understood"  
Kyoko (I'm heading over there, but it'll take some time. Can you withstand it all by yourself?)  
Madokami "It's alright! I'll go! !"  
Homura "Ah, wait! Put on your clothing! ! You'll be reported again"  
Madokami "Sorry, sorry. Ah, there's the faint smell of Homura in this dress"  
Homura "Madokaaaa / / /"  
Kyoko (...)

Mami (Sakura-san, let's hurry)  
Kyoko (... ah)

* * *

Homura "To start off, let's look around this entire area from above"  
Madokami "Of course"  
"Having wings is really convenient, isn't it?"  
"Wehihi, isn't it?"  
"It's also really easy searching for the enemy"

Madokami "There aren't that many demons, are there?"  
"Should I try shooting a Spread Arrow?"  
"Give it a try. Homura-chan, as you are now you'd easily be able to shoot 100 at a time"  
"There aren't even 100 demons, are there..."

Homura "Taking out the arrows..." Swish!  
"Yes, yes, aim for all of them, okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Good, I have a good feeling about this"  
"Go!"  
Bashunshunshunshun!

* * *

Dosh! Gusah! Bokiiii! Paraparaaaa...

Homura "Eh, I wiped all of them out with one shot!?"  
Madokami "You did it. The arrows penetrated with energy still left in them"  
"Fate is amazing, isn't it?"

Homura "Eh?"  
Madokami "What is it?"  
"The arrows penetrated through them?"  
"They did"  
"And they continued flying just like that?"  
"They did"  
"I think there were buildings behind those demons..."

Hyunn...  
Bang! Crash!  
The sounds of crashing continued

Madokami, Homura "..."

* * *

Flutter flutter  
Madokami "What should I do..."  
Homura "What should we do..."

"What is it? Maybe some way to resolve this..."  
"Sorry, Homura-chan. I need to return to the world of gods for a little"  
"Eh?"  
"An elder god is calling me"  
"Then, what do I do about this!?"  
"Sorry... I'm really sorry..."  
"Yes?"  
"I'll return 5 days later" flutter flutter  
"Wait! Madokaaa! !"

Homura "She went away..."  
Kyoko "You..."  
Homura "Ah..."  
Mami "Will you care to explain what the heck this is about?"  
Homura "..."

* * *

**Five days later**  
Madokami "I'm back..."  
"Welcome back. You're one day late"  
"I was given a prolonged lecture. I've been deathly gotten angry at"  
"That terrible god who has affairs all the time?"  
"No, another god"  
"What was said to you?"  
"He told me, 'when you fire an arrow, you need to confirm your target and line of firing! !'"  
"Seems like a really hard-headed person"  
"No, actually a really clumsy person"  
"Eh?"  
"He accidentally killed his lover due to seeing incorrectly as driftwood"  
"Is that on the level of being clumsy?"

* * *

Madokami "I was also gotten angry at by other gods, who imposed various divine punishment"  
"Divine punishment!?"  
"Yes..."  
"What do you mean!? Could it mean that you have to disappear or something..."  
"Things like bringing cute women from the lower world, or make a machine for detecting affairs, and things like that..."  
"Yes?"  
"Or things like 'anything is fine, so just bring a gift'..."

Homura "Maybe I was an idiot for worrying so much"  
"That's mean! I'm seriously concerned about this!"  
"Why are you seriously concerned about this?"  
"Well, regardless of other stuff, a machine for detecting affairs is impossible for me. Although I did give one try at making it ..."  
"So you did try for the time being"  
"But I wasn't able to do soldering very well..."  
"Crafting lessons?"

* * *

Homura "So if you were actually able to become good at soldering, would you be able to do it?"  
Madokami "Yes"  
"Then, I'll help. Because it's my specialty"  
"Really!?"  
"I became good at it when I was making circuits for triggering my bombs"  
"So you made even those by yourself..."

Madokami "So okay, let's just leave the fooling around to up until now"  
"Of course. We do need to seriously think about a countermeasure"  
"Because accidental shooting is dangerous, isn't it?"  
"But what do I do concretely?"  
"To suppress the magic power in your arrows..."  
"Previously, my magic power was so tragically small, that I didn't try to suppress it"  
"Yes..."

* * *

Homura "Even so, the magic power gushes forth all by itself"  
Madokami "Meaning that extra magic power is getting let loose"  
"... What did you make me eat that somen for?"  
"It's a bit too late, but it seems like I did give you too much thread of fate. Perhaps just one mouthful would have been fine"  
"Too late for that..."  
"Because it was the first time I did that"

Homura "But if I spent some time to think about it, perhaps it might just be better to let some magic power loose as it seems fit"  
"Wouldn't it?"  
"It seems simpler than suppressing it"  
"Then, why don't we try going to some open space?"  
"It'd be bad if I broke something this time, wouldn't it?"

* * *

**Rock desert**  
Madokami "And so, we've come here"  
Homura "... There's nothing but rocks. What is this place?"  
"Don't worry about little things"  
"But here, even if something unexpected happens, there won't be any damage, would there?"  
"That's right. So go ahead, discharge... I mean, release your magic power without restraint"  
"Like this?"

Gogogogogogo...

Madokami "Wah, you're so cool!"  
"Eh? What!?"  
"Turn around"  
"?" Turns around  
Gogogogogo...  
Madokami "As I thought, black wings suit you better than white wings, Homura-chan"  
Homura "..." Gogogogogo...

* * *

Homura "It looks like a witch barrier, but..." Gogogogo  
Madokami "It collected the fate from various girls right before they became witches, so it would become like a witch, wouldn't it?"  
"Ah, I saw a rose"  
"If you look closely, there are various things floating, aren't there?"

Homura "If I let out just this much magic power, the power of my arrows would also go down, wouldn't it?"  
"So, would you now try shooting at a rock?"  
"How about this?" Swish!  
"Okay"  
"How was it?" Giririiiiii... bashuuun!  
Hyuunnn... boko...

* * *

Madokami "Yes, the surface seems to have broken off only a little"  
Homura "It seems like just the right amount of magic power, isn't it?"  
"Like this, it should be good"

Homura "Ah, that's right"  
"What is it?"  
"I need to capture this on camera in order to show my countermeasures to Mami"  
"Countermeasures against too much power in your arrows?"  
"Eeh"  
"Then, can you try doing it again? I'll record it with a video camera"  
"Pleas-...! !"  
"! !"

* * *

Madokami "They're far away, but it's the reaction from a demon, isn't it?"  
Homura "And there are at least 10 of them"  
"But this is just right for this"  
"Of course"  
"Let's go"

**Ten minutes later**  
Homura "I can finally see the demons..."  
"We walked quite a distance, haven't we?"  
"Really, what is this place?"  
"A secret"  
"Geez"

* * *

Madokami "I've prepared my camera"  
Homura "Then, I'll be going"  
"Take care"

Homura _It's a really big flock, isn't it?  
Just a while ago, I might not have been able to be a match against these, right?  
__...,  
Let's not think too much, it's about time for me to bring out my wings  
_Madokami (Keep it up)  
Homura "Yeah..."  
Gogogogogo...  
Giririiin! Bashhhhh basshhh...

* * *

Homura "I'm back now"  
Madokami "Good to see you back. You looked really cool"  
"Thank you"

Homura "And so, how was it? Did you capture it properly?"  
"That is..."  
"Eh, was there some kind of problem...?"  
"Your black wings were so big, that I wasn't able to film you all that much, Homura-chan"  
"Ehh"  
"In fact, in the later half, the entire screen was just filled with black wings"  
"..."

* * *

Homura "Should we try filming it again?"  
Madokami "We can try doing that, but we're showing this to Mami, right?"  
"Eeh"  
"Then by mixing this around, we'd be able to fool her"  
"Oy"  
"Besides, if we don't start going back, it'll turn into night"  
"... That would be... bad, wouldn't it?"  
"Right? So let's go back"

* * *

**Homura's home**  
Madokami "We're back"  
"That was tiring, wasn't it?"

Madokami "I'll be editing this so that it's geared towards Mami, so if you can do the soldering, Homura"  
Homura _What does she mean, "geared towards Mami"?_ "Ah, right, I did promise before"  
"Be steady. Since it's going to be offered to the great wife goddess"  
"At the point in time you said a machine for detecting affairs as an offering..."  
"You can't say that!"  
"Ah, okay"  
"It's like that, so please"  
"So, the blueprints?"  
"Here. Make it properly as it is written, okay?"  
"Eeh" _This is hand-written..._

* * *

**Private room**  
Homura "If I press this into here...  
Homura "And weld this here...  
Homura "And press this in this direction...  
Homura "Connecting the speaker's cord into here...  
Homura "And make a cover here... good, completed  
Homura "...  
Homura "... Is it just me, or does this simply look like a hand-made radio?  
Homura "How about this by pressing the switch"  
The switch makes a clicking sound  
Detecting machine "Pipipipipi! ! You're cheating on me again! ! Pipipipipi! ! You're cheating on me again! !"  
Homura "..."

* * *

The door opened and closed as Homura came in the room  
Madokami "Did you finish making it?"  
Homura "When I finished it and pressed the switch, the detector instantly went off"  
Detecting machine "pipipipipi! !"  
Madokami "Teeheehee, as I'd expect of that elder god... he's steady as always"  
"Well if there could be a little unsteadiness"  
"Because other than in spring, he's always having an affair"  
"What kind of god is that person... mnn?"  
"What is it?"  
"If it's already known that he has affairs all year round, is a detector really necessary?"  
"Ah..."  
"Wouldn't it have been better if it were a device for interfering with affairs?"  
"Well, it's the one who requested this of me who would have to worry about that, so it's alright either way"

* * *

Madokami "Oh, and by the way, I finished editing the video so that it's geared towards Mami"  
Homura "What do you mean, 'geared towards Mami'?"  
"You'll know once you see"  
"Then, show me"  
"Okay" as Madokami puts the video in

* * *

**―――Don't forget.  
Always, somewhere,  
someone is fighting for you.**

******―――As long as you remember her,  
you are not** alone.

The desert sounds loudly as the wind blows, _Zazzazzazzazzazzazza_...  
Homura "..." Gogogogogo  
(Keep it up)  
Homura "!"  
Homura "Yeah..."  
Gogogogogogogogogogo...

* * *

Homura "..."  
Madokami "What do you think? Mami would be really happy to see this"  
"Eh? What? Mami would be happy at anything if there was a foreign language put into it"  
"Yes"  
"By 'yes,'..."  
"It's Mami-san, after all"  
"This definitely makes me mad"  
"Why?"  
"Because that essential scene where I shoot the arrow is now for nothing"  
"It's alright, it's alright"  
"Where did that baseless self-confidence of yours come from?"

* * *

Madokami "Basis for my self-confidence? It's godly editing, this video"  
Homura "You mean something different by that, don't you?"  
"Wehihi, it's all okay. I meant it both ways"  
"I don't get the feeling that it's all okay"

Madokami "At any rate, I finished this, so I'll send this to Mami-san's place immediately"  
"Hey, wai-"  
"Okay, sent"  
"..."

Madokami "Eh?"  
"What is it?"  
"It seems like I mistakenly sent the disk before editing"  
"Perhaps that is for the better"

* * *

A ringtone sounding, _the clock that's endlessly ticked away now tells of the beginning  
_Madokami "Your cell phone is ringing"  
Homura "Who is it? Could it be..."  
"It's from Mami-san"  
"I'm getting a bad feeling about this"

Homura "Said 'come here right now'..."  
Madokami "?"  
"It's not just '?'"  
"Could it be that the disk I sent hit her head?"  
"I don't think so"  
"Then, what is it?"  
"I think I know what it is already... I'll be going then..."  
"Take care"

* * *

**Mami's home**  
Homura "I'm here"  
Mami "Come in"

Mami "Just to confirm, you sent me these two videos, right?"  
Homura "Eeh, it was to show my countermeasures against using too much power"  
Kyoko "Are you for real...?"  
Mami "Just a moment ago, you suddenly landed here"  
Homura "Sorry about that"

Mami "That's alright. More importantly..."  
Kyoko "Was there someone close to you when this video was taken?"  
Homura "It was Madoka. There was her voice in it several times, right? Like for example, 'keep it up'"  
Kyoko, Mami "..."  
Homura "While I'm at it, she also was the one who recorded the video and edited it"

* * *

Kyoko "Are you talking about that Madoka again..."  
Mami "Akemi-san..."  
Homura "What is it? You two..."  
Kyoko "Although I thought you already sorted it out just recently"  
Mami "It's just a proposal, but what if you were to rest from demon hunting for just a little?"  
Homura "Eh?"  
Kyoko "In fact, you should take a rest"  
Homura "Eh? Eh? ?"

Homura "Wait a little, what's the meaning of this!?"  
Mami "Akemi-san, in your memory, was there someone saying 'keep it up'?"  
Homura "Yes!"

Kyoko "Homura... listen up. There was no such voice in the video"

Homura "That's a lie!"  
Mami "What's shown is only the demons, Akemi-san, and Akemi-san's black wings, nothing else"  
Kyoko "Though in the video, there were places where you did suddenly start talking out of nowhere"  
Homura "Show me it! It should definitely have been captured in the video!"

* * *

**―――Don't forget.  
Always, somewhere,  
someone is fighting for you.**

******―――As long as you remember her,  
you are not** alone.

The desert sounds loudly as the wind blows, _Zazzazzazzazzazzazza_...  
Homura "..." Gogogogogo

Homura "!"  
Homura "Yeah..."  
Gogogogogogogogogogo...

* * *

Homura "...Why did Madoka's voice disappear!?"  
Mami, Kyoko "..."  
Homura "... Could it really have been! !? I apologize, I'm going back"  
Mami "Eh!?"  
Kyoko "Hah!?"  
Gacha! The door opens  
Homura "Sorry for making such a ruckus"  
Kyoko "O-, oy"  
Batan! The door closes

Mami "What should we do this time..."  
Kyoko "Maybe like last time, we can only console her straightforwardly"  
"Even so..."  
"Mn?"  
"Madoka-san is really terrible, isn't she? Making Homura suffer like that"  
"But that's a matter of if this Madoka really does exist"

* * *

Note 1: By "get Mami-ed," it means what happened to Mami.  
Note 2: I suppose you guys know about the runes in episode 3, right?  
Note 3: This witch appeared only in Madoka Portable

So, it turns out I'll finish this in 4 chapters! The last one will be rather short, but I'm glad I'll be able to finish this in a short span of time like this.


	4. Chapter 4

A rather short chapter this time. This one will be the conclusion.

* * *

**Homura's home**  
Homura "Zeh... zeh..."  
The door opens  
"Madok... ka..." she plops down

Madokami "Wh, what is it!?"  
"Good good, you didn't disappear"  
Madokami "!"  
"You disappeared in the video you sent to Mami, Madoka"  
"... So it's already progressed that far"  
"Eh..."  
"I'm sorry"  
"What do you mean!?"  
"I'll tell you everything..."

* * *

Madokami "I said it from the beginning, that 'even us beings of a higher plane have summer vacation, right?'"  
Homura "Eh"  
"If summer vacation exists, then so does the opening of school"  
"Is that... so"

Madokami "I'm a being who is not supposed to be here in the first place"  
Madokami "But I worked hard, so that I'd be able to return home, with conditions attached"  
Homura "And those conditions..."  
Madokami "The erasure of all proof that I came to this world, and all the memories of that time"  
Homura "But for me..."  
Madokami "Ah, you're different, Homura-chan. Because of your powers and what your wish was"  
Madokami "But I don't think Mami, Kyoko, Papa, or any of the others will remember"  
Homura "How terrible..."  
Madokami "Teeheehee, it's alright! Because there'll be a second time!"

* * *

Madokami "So I forgot about how much of this fun time has passed, but the opening of school will be coming up real soon"  
Homura "When?"  
"At midnight"  
"Only 21 more hours!?"  
"Yes, although it's when that place is at midnight, so it's actually about 3 more hours"  
"Eh!?"

Madokami "Sorry I didn't tell you this before"  
"Why?"  
"But it's great that I could just do whatever I want during this vacation"  
"Eh..."  
"Because even if I send prank e-mails, or use magic in front of ordinary people, it would be as if it never happened"  
Homura "..."  
"Even if I was taken by the police all the way to the police station, or said strange things in front of Kyoko or Mami, it will all be as if it never happened"  
Homura "..."

* * *

Madokami "Even if Papa unconsciously calls out my name... Madoka, and even if Tatsuya, rather than play with an imaginary friend 'Madoka' but instead called me 'onee-chan,' it will all... dis-... disappear..." The tears that flow out make a faint dripping sound  
Homura "... Don't overdo it"  
"Why does everyone... faintly remember me? Even though I should have disappeared when the world was changed"  
"Because you are... precious"

Madokami "But those people, their memories erased again..."  
"Your family was able to with stand the first erasure. It'll be alright no matter how many times this happens"  
"But..."  
"And furthermore, an upper classmate said to me once, 'magical girls make dreams and wishes come true'"  
"That's..."  
"What do you intend to do if you, a magical girl, give up?"  
Madokami "..."

* * *

Madokami "Teeheehee, thank you..."  
Homura "You're welcome"  
"It's alright now"  
"Great"  
"Thanks to you, I think I'll be able to work hard at my job in the fall"

**Three hours later**  
Homura "Will you come back for the winter?"  
"I think there definitely should be a vacation then"  
"I'll wait for you"  
"Yes"

Homura "It's about time, isn't it?"  
"It is, isn't it..."

* * *

Madokami "Then, take care"

* * *

**River bed**  
Tatsuya "Uhh..." the sand rustles as Tatsuya draws on it  
Homura "Are you drawing, Madoka again?"  
"No! Nee-cha!"  
Homura "!"  
"Nee-cha!"

Junko "Ah, Homura-chan..."  
Homura "Oba-san"  
"Just recently, Tatsuya has started calling Madoka 'nee-chan""  
"Heh..."  
"When I asked Tomohisa if something was up, he laughed and pretended there was nothing"  
"Is that so?"  
"Homura-chan, do you know something?"  
"Well..."

* * *

Junko "Eh!?"  
Homura "Oba-san, while you weren't here, your eldest daughter came back home, just that"  
"I see... I wanted to see that..."  
"She'll come back again"  
"Maybe during winter, I'll take a proper break"  
"I think that that'd be for the better"

**Night**  
QB "Hmmm, so something like that happened..."  
Homura "You don't believe me?"  
"I think it's an interesting hypothesis"  
"Something with proof can't be called a hypothesis"  
"... That day when your magic power suddenly increased definitely was reality"

* * *

QB "I've never heard of any precedent before where someone's abilities go up so much even fate would increase"  
Homura "It's because of the help of somen"  
"Somen?"  
"I'll make you eat some as well"  
QB "?"

QB "The miasma is pretty thick tonight"  
"Isn't it?"  
"These demons are just popping up one after another. There's no end to them"  
"I have an inexhaustible supply of magic power, so there's no problem"  
"... That's right"  
"Let's go"

* * *

As Homura jumps down the building...  
_This irredeemable world may be nothing but a cycle of sadness and hatred  
But even so, this is a place that she will be returning to  
_The wings make a great swishing sound as she lands, basaa!  
_I will never forget that_  
The eerie sound of the demons, gogogogogogo...  
_That is why..._

(Until summer vacation, keep it up)

Homura "!"  
_I will keep on fighting_  
The arrow makes a great swishing sound as it is let go

* * *

End!

I really like post-season stories, even though I am aware that things will probably be revealed to be different once the third movie comes out. There are some other post-season stories that I'll be post here too, so look out for those.


End file.
